Season 6
, Rose McGowan, and Holly Marie Combs.]] The 6th season of Charmed aired from September 2003 until May 2004 and consists of 23 episodes. It was released on DVD in 2006 as a box-set without any extras. It was re-released as part of a complete collection in 2008. Summary The Charmed Ones - Phoebe (Alyssa Milano), Piper (Holly Marie Combs) and Paige (Rose McGowan) - are back to bewitch and hold you spellbound. Join these modern-day witches in Charmed: The Complete Sixth Season as their fantastic feats of magic and supernatural escapades will leave you breathless. Season Six catapults the sisters into action when they, disguised as Valkyries, must save Leo from an island of gorgeous warrior-maidens; Phoebe and Paige face off with a hungry Spider Demon that emerges to feed upon Piper; Phoebe accidentally transforms into a genie; and magical go-go boots transport Paige back in time. Mix that with infectious humor, remarkable special effects, and intriguing storylines and you have a perfect brew of supernatural entertainment! Cast Main cast * Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell * Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews * Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell * Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt * Drew Fuller as Chris Halliwell * Dorian Gregory as Darryl Morris Recurring cast Notes and Trivia * The DVD box-set of this season was released on the seventeenth of October 2006 in region 1 (The U.S., Canada) and for all other regions in April, May and October 2006. It was not released in Japan and does not include any bonus features like the previous seasons. * The opening credits have changed slightly with new clips for each main cast member, except for Holly Marie Combs who got only one new clip and Brian Krause who's name clip stayed the same as in season 5, and new clips at the end of the opening featuring the three main lead actresses. * Phoebe Halliwell becomes an Empath during the season premiere and thus gains a new power; Empathy but she loses her active powers near the end of the season. * Magic School is introduced into the series and will play an important role until the series finale. * This is the first season since season 2 that Brian Krause didn't appear in all episodes of the particular season. It happens again in season 8 where he is temporarily written out of the show due to budget cuts. * The main three actresses, Alyssa Milano, Rose McGowan, and Holly Marie Combs appeared in every episode of the season. The male leads did not: ** Brian Krause did not appear in "Hyde School Reunion". ** Drew Fuller did not appear in "Sword and the City", "Used Karma". ** Dorian Gregory did not appear in "Forget Me...Not", "The Power of Three Blondes", "Love's a Witch", "My Three Witches", "Soul Survivor", "Sword and the City", "Chris-Crossed", "Used Karma", "The Legend of Sleepy Halliwell", "I Dream of Phoebe", "The Courtship of Wyatt's Father", "Hyde School Reunion", "Spin City" and "Witch Wars". Episodes 6x01-Sisters.jpg|'Valhalley of the Dolls, Part 1'|link=Valhalley of the Dolls, Part 1 6x02-Leo-Wyatt.jpg|'Valhalley of the Dolls, Part 2'|link=Valhalley of the Dolls, Part 2 6x03-Sisters.jpg|'Forget Me...Not'|link=Forget Me...Not 6x04-StillmanSisters.jpg|'The Power of Three Blondes'|link=The Power of Three Blondes 6x05-Candles.jpg|'Love's a Witch'|link=Love's a Witch 6x06-Piper-Wyatt.jpg|'My Three Witches'|link=My Three Witches 6x07-Leo-Chris.jpg|'Soul Survivor'|link=Soul Survivor 6x08-Sword.jpg|'Sword and the City'|link=Sword and the City 6x09-Sisters.jpg|'Little Monsters'|link=Little Monsters 6x10-Chris-Bianca.jpg|'Chris-Crossed'|link=Chris-Crossed 6x11-Book.jpg|'Witchstock'|link=Witchstock 6x12-PiperLeo.jpg|'Prince Charmed'|link=Prince Charmed 6x13-Sisters-Leo-Richard.jpg|'Used Karma'|link=Used Karma 6x14-Sisters.jpg|'The Legend of Sleepy Halliwell'|link=The Legend of Sleepy Halliwell 6x15-PhoebeGenie.jpg|'I Dream of Phoebe'|link=I Dream of Phoebe 6x16-Piper-Leo.jpg|'The Courtship of Wyatt's Father'|link=The Courtship of Wyatt's Father 6x17-Phoebe.jpg|'Hyde School Reunion'|link=Hyde School Reunion 6x18-Phoebe-Paige-Leo.jpg|'Spin City'|link=Spin City 6x19-Sisters.jpg|'Crimes and Witch-Demeanors'|link=Crimes and Witch-Demeanors 6x20-PaigeWork.jpg|'A Wrong Day's Journey Into Right'|link=A Wrong Day's Journey Into Right 6x21-BoS.jpg|'Witch Wars'|link=Witch Wars 6x22-Sisters-Bad.jpg|'It's A Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World, Part 1'|link=It's A Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World, Part 1 6x23-Leo-Chris.jpg|'It's A Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World, Part 2'|link=It's A Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World, Part 2 Group.jpg|Next: Season 7|link=Season 7 Category:Seasons Season 6 Season 6